saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Ministry of Civil Administration
The Ministry of Civil Administration (吏部 Ribu) is one of the Six Ministries. It in charge of appointments, merit ratings, promotions, and demotions of officials, as well as granting of honorific titles. Information The Ministry of Civil Administration is known as the Hideout of the Demon’s Ministry of Civil Administration (悪鬼巣窟の吏部 Akkisōkutsu no Ribu) because 80% of officials become demon-like after being assigned here while the remaining 20% were already demon-like when they were assigned. When Central Government was being reordered after Ou Ki and Shi Ryuuki's fight for the throne, this ministry was the first to be rearranged. *The highest position available in this Ministry is Minister (尚書 Shōsho). The Secretary is the holder of the Senior Third Court Rank. However, they are still below the Chief of the Censorate and the Deputy Secretary of the Department of Royal Commandment Affairs. *The second highest position available in this Ministry is Vice-Minister (侍郎 Jirō). There can be two Vice-Ministers in this Ministry. Because the Ministry of Civil Administration possesses authority over personnel matters, their influence is strong. Therefore, the Vice-Minister of this Ministry is ranked above the Vice Ministers of the other Five Ministries. They are holders of the Upper Senior Fourth Court Rank. *'Masked Officials' (覆面官吏 Fukumenkanri) are government officials that go undercover to do personnel evaluations. They are extremely capable and possess exceptional abilities, so they are often chosen to be candidates for the position of Vice Minister. *'Civil Officials' (文官 Bunkan) are a type of government official and are those that work in the various Departments, Ministries and government offices within the Outer Court. Their responsibilities are determined by their rank and position. They are holders of the Upper Senior Sixth Court Rank. *'Administrative Officials' (施政官 Shiseikan) are specialized officials that work in the Six Ministries but differ from Civil Officials. Their responsibilities are unknown. Members Kou Reishin Kou Reishin (紅 黎深 Kō Reishin) was the last known Minister during Shi Senka's reign and the first during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He became an official so Kou Shouka could return to Kou Province. He became the Minister so he could keep the promise he made to the rest of the Nightmare Exam Group which was made after Tei Yuushun was sent to Sa Province. This promise was to be in positions high-ranking enough that they would be able to support Tei Yuushun when he returned to the Outer Court. Until You Shuu went to the Censorate to report Reishin, everyone had been turning a blind eye to him and his behaviour. He was dismissed for completing neglecting his duties when Yuushun swore his loyalty to Ryuuki. It turns out that he deliberately impeached himself, not because of Yuushun, but to allow Kouyuu to choose his own path in life (serving Ryuuki). Until then, Kouyuu was conflicted between his loyalty to Reishin and to Ryuuki. He chose to resign rather than be dismissed so Kouyuu wouldn't be dismissed for not reporting him to the Censorate. Li Kouyuu Li Kouyuu (李 絳攸 Ri Kōyū) was the first Vice-Minister during Shi Ryuuki's reign. You Shuu was the one that watched over him and taught him everything about being an official. He was also the one that recommended Kouyuu as Vice-Minister of the Ministry. He often had to complete the work that Reishin left unfinished so he was stripped of his position and arrested by the Censorate for overstepping his authority. Kou Shuurei manages to get him out of jail but was not able to return to his original position and was demoted. He was able to avoid being completely dismissed by petitioning Reishin’s dismissal and denouncing him as the true cause of the problems faced by the Ministry. He was succeeded by You Shuu. You Shuu You Shuu (楊 修 Yō Shū) was the last known Vice-Minister during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He was originally the most talented Masked Official before reluctantly taking on the role of Vice-Minister, promoted through the recommendation of Yuushun and Ou Ki. Because he was undercover most of the time, no one knew what he really looked like or his achievements so if he was suddenly given the Minister's seat straight away, he would face opposition from others. When he diligently went about resolving all of the issues the Ministry was facing when the officials from the Kou Clan stopped coming in for work, he was publicly recognised by others as a talented official, which also rebuffed any doubts of him becoming Minister. Heki Hakumei Heki Hakumei (碧 珀明 Heki Hakumei) is a Junior Civil Official in this Ministry during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He dreamed of being assigned here to be with his idol, Kouyuu and this dream was realised. He was one of the only officials from the Heki Clan that didn't return home during the locust plague even though he was the son of the Heki Clan Head. He didn't become an official for the sake of his clan but because he genuinely wanted to be one. Category:Departments & Ministries Category:Organisations